


Losing

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sad, cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you lose even when you think you win, Castiel's learned that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

**Author's Note:**

> Short blurb...I might do the other half of this from Dean's perspective.  
> Also I apologize for no gif source, I'm not sure who the original owner is

Castiel stared at Dean, at the hair that he liked to run his fingers through, at the mouth he loved to see smile, at the hands that were always so steady. He felt his throat tighten and his muscles clench, he thought he would be happy returning to heaven, fixing things and restoring the worlds balance. He was wrong. He knew, he had minutes left and in that time he was determined to memorize Dean Winchester in all he was. 

His green eyes landed on Castiel, meeting the blue, "Cas?" 

In one word Castiel felt a pain that was far more terrible than falling, worse than any of the other pains he had ever felt. Dean's husky voice permeated Castiel's being, a feeling that Castiel clung to painfully tight, refusing to believe that he would no longer know it when he returned to angelic form. 

The crease that appeared in Dean's brow was catalouged and stored in the deepest part of Castiel, he felt like his very atoms were re-arranging so that Dean became a part of him. He did not answer the unasked question in Dean's voice choosing instead to just memorize the other man.

Castiel ignored the usual boundaries that existed, albiet blurrily, between himself and Dean, and hugged him tightly, inhaling deeply. Dean's muscles tensing and loosening underneath castiel's hands was memorized, his tiny hitch of breath noted, the exact temperature of his body and rate of his heart, including the slight increase, was carefully catalouged. 

The scent that invaded Castiel's person made him feel faint, it was the musked sun and sky smell that he'd only had hints of before accompanied by a touch of mint he'd never noticed. Castiel knew that was a scent that would never, ever leave him.

"Uh..Cas what's going on?" Dean's voice sounded right in his ear and Castiel savored the sound, feeling the vibration of it through both of them, feeling the brush of dean's breath.

He pulled away, looking at Dean's lightly freckled skin and features that were worn beyond their years, he could feel the image that was Dean Winchester sealing itself into his chemical makeup.

"I have to go." Castiel responded, his voice even as his heart tried to stop. 

Dean didn't ask for anything more and Castiel didn't offer to explain himself any further.

Both men looked at each other for a long moment before Castiel took a slow breath, his eyes tracing even facet of Dean's features as he pressed his warm lips to Dean's, just for a split second. 

Dean's eyes were closed but Castiel couldnt bear to shut his, to look away until he had too. 

There was the sound of wings and a soft "Goodbye Dean Winchester." and Dean's composure crumpled.

 

> _"Goodbye Dean Winchester"_


End file.
